pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save the Carnival
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Zuma | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = April 28, 2017 May 6, 2017 July 13, 2017 September 6, 2017 December 16, 2017 | writer = Louise Moon | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save a Sleepover" | next = "Pups Save Jake's Cake"}} "Pups Save the Carnival" is the second segment of the 5th episode in Season 4 of ''PAW Patrol''. Cornelius escapes from the pig ride at the carnival, and all the prizes have gone missing too. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Corny *Mayor Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Mayor Goodway *Katie *Farmer Yumi *Farmer Al *Raimundo (cameo) *Cap'n Turbot *Ms. Marjorie (cameo) *Precious' owner *Jake *Alex Porter *Chickaletta *Julia Goodway (cameo) *Julius Goodway (cameo) *Francois Turbot (cameo) *Otis Goodway (cameo) At the Lookout, the pups are practicing for the Lizard Throw booth at the carnival in hopes of winning a prize, especially Skye, who's hoping to add another stuffed animal to her collection. Zuma is disappointed as he hasn't had much luck winning a prize, and despite practicing with the other pups helping him, he still feels he'll lose. Down at the carnival, everything is in full swing, that is until Mayor Humdinger and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew show up and find the Lizard Throw booth, being manned by Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta. After being told that he has to hit the bulls-eye to win a prize, Humdinger attempts to cheat by having Cat Skye move the lizard onto the target while he distracts Goodway. However, Goodway discovers the cheat when she finds a mustard paw print from Cat Skye on the lizard, and bans Humdinger from the booth for cheating. Humdinger plans revenge with the Catastrophe Crew to steal all the prizes while Goodway is distracted with other matters. After startling Corny and having him escape his pen with Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi chasing after him, when Goodway tries to help, Humdinger uses the distraction to steal the prizes. Horrified upon returning to the booth, Goodway calls the PAW Patrol. Ryder gets the call and summons the pups to the Lookout, with Marshall crashing into them with the large giraffe stuffed animal that Skye had in her collection thanks to Zuma, who Marshall jokes that his aim is improving, much to the pups' amusement. Once topside, Ryder assigns Chase and Skye to help with catching Corny and finding the prizes. The team deploys to the carnival, and it is not long before they are able to calm Corny down and get him back in his pen. Afterwards, finding the yarn ball that Cat Chase left behind that startled Corny in the first place, Ryder assigns Skye to track the kittens down, and she finds them on the playground. Confronted by the PAW Patrol, the Catastrophe Crew each grab a stuffed bunny and run for it. Ryder has Rubble come pick up the rest of the prizes while he, Chase, and Skye pursue the Catastrophe Crew. The kittens return to the carnival, but in their attempts to avoid being caught, they climb into Cap'n Turbot's bounce house, and in the confusion, Cap'n Turbot unearths the anchoring pegs, leaving the bounce house to float out into the bay, leaving the Catastrophe Crew scared and worried as Humdinger pleads for someone to save his kittens. Ryder summons Zuma to assist in the rescue, but after an attempt to pull the bounce house back to shore with the buoy from Zuma's hovercraft fails, Ryder has Zuma climb into the bounce house and use it to catapult the Catastrophe Crew into Ryder's arms for him to take back on his ATV in hovercraft mode. Once the bounce house is brought back ashore as well, Rocky helps secure it more tightly this time, and the prizes are returned to the Lizard Throw booth. Humdinger arrives to thank Ryder for saving his kittens, but when he tries to pin full blame for the theft of the prizes on the Catastrophe Crew, annoyed by Humdinger trying to avoid being partially responsible himself since he ordered it in the first place, the Catastrophe Crew force Humdinger to admit his guilt when Cat Skye reveals one last stuffed bunny hidden under Humdinger's top hat, forcing him to return it to a very annoyed Goodway with a sheepish laugh. With the carnival back underway, Zuma agrees to try his luck on the Lizard Throw, despite his earlier trepidation, and manages to hit the target dead center on the first try, winning a prize, and Ryder commending him on being such a good pup. *Use his megaphone and herding skills to corral Corny. *Search for the missing prizes from the air. *Bring his rig to the playground and bring the prizes back to the booth. *Use his buoy to tow the bouncy castle back to shore and save the kittens. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Summer Rescues.jpg|link=Summer Rescues|''Summer Rescues'' (United States) PAW Patrol Party Patrol DVD.jpg|link=Party Patrol|''Party Patrol'' PAW Patrol Summer Rescues DVD Australia.jpg|link=Summer Rescues|''Summer Rescues'' (Australasia) PAW Patrol The Carnival & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Carnival|''The Carnival'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Une super fête DVD.jpg|link=Une super fête|''Une super fête'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Carnival's Pages Category:Half Episodes (S4) Category:2017 Episodes Category:Written by Louise Moon (S4) Category:Zuma is on the title card Category:Chase is a first responder (S4) Category:Skye is a first responder (S4) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S4) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S4) Category:Multiple emergencies occur Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol